1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locks of the type commonly used on closure members such as entry doors, lids on storage containers, and the like, and, more particularly, to a lock having an escutcheon assembly which can be maintained in an operative position on a closure member by a press fit retainer clip.
2. Background Art
Various types of closure members have mounted thereto a lock with an escutcheon assembly that carries a plunger. The plunger is engageable with a strike element mounted to a frame relative to which the closure member is supported for movement between open and closed positions. The plunger has a shoulder which engages behind a wall on the strike element to maintain the closure member in its closed state.
The above type of mechanism is commonly used on travel trailer and motor home doors, and the like, made from aluminum stock with an extruded frame. Heretofore, securing of the escutcheon assembly to the closure member has presented a problem to those in the art.
One known way of connecting the escutcheon assembly to the closure member requires that a recess be provided on the inside surface of the closure member to accommodate a fastening element. This element may be a nut that is threaded over the peripheral surface of the body of the escutcheon assembly. An enlarged operating end on a cylinder that rotates within the escutcheon assembly defines a shoulder which, in conjunction with the nut, captively holds the thickness of the closure member.
The above structure has several drawbacks. First of all, the threaded connection between the nut and the escutcheon assembly requires threading a substantial portion of the outer surface of the escutcheon assembly. This modification to the escutcheon assembly increases manufacturing costs.
Additionally, the assembler is required to thread the nut over the escutcheon assembly until the desired torque is achieved. Because the nut is in a recess, it may be difficult to access during assembly.
Additionally, it is very difficult to consistently tighten the nuts with the desired torque and precisely maintain the orientation of the lock relative to the closure member. As the nut is tightened, there is a tendency of the lock to rotate about its axis.